Once in a Rainy Day
by SaltyJak
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Vicki was not always mean and spiteful to people. There were just very few things that brought out an upbeat personality in her. Money, fame, power... all those could do it. But only a select few people knew of one of the more simple things... Also, this is a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Boy, I feel like it's been a while since I put one of these in here. Anyway, it's been pretty rainy around here and, unlike most people, I like the rain. It puts me in a good mood, so I figured I'd try writing a little something, and this happened. I'll admit, Vicki's a little OOC in this, but y'all are used to that by now, right?

* * *

Vicki awoke and fluttered her eyes open. Yes, fluttered. She looked around her room as she sat up in bed. Her room was dark, as it usually was when she first woke up. The curtains were drawn and it was nice and quiet. No parents bothering her to get up and not sleep in, no little sister pestering her about who-knows-what, and not even any eye gunk that you normally had when you first woke up.

The red-head stretched as she got out of bed and yawned cutely. _"Cutely? Something is definitely up today..."_ It didn't matter how well a day started for Vicki. She was a realist that bordered on pessimism at all times. If someone offered her a free wad of money, she'd ask them why. If a person who had never met her was nice to her, she'd give them a quizzical look(and likely a fist in the eye), if a day started out good, it was bound to go very, _very_ bad. So if she thought her own yawns sounded cute, it stood to reason that something was very wrong today.

Her knees popped and bones cracked as she made her way over to the window, making her feel... limber. "No way. The forecast said sunny skies, a cloudless day, perfect for going swimming, or-" Vicki pulled the curtains aside to reveal that it was currently downpouring quite fiercely outside. "Wow. I stand corrected." she opened her window and let the damp air fill her room and lungs.

And began to giggle.

Not evilly though. More like a giddy schoolgirl giggle. "It's a beautiful day."

Due to her propensity for not letting people in when it came to personal things, most people didn't know that Vicki was quite fond of rainy days like this one. It wasn't that she _hated_ sunny days, or sunlight in general, she just loved days like today, where the rain came pouring down, cooling the sun-baked earth, the smell of dampness filled her nostrils, and there was a certain... electricity in the air, almost like-

There was a loud thunderclap from outside.

"Perfect!" Vicki nearly shook with excitement as she stepped away from her window and grabbed a change of clothes for herself. A day like today was not to be squandered in Vicki's eyes, now she just had to figure out who to spend it with... "Tootie~!" the twenty-two year old burst out of her room with her change of clothes in hand and rapped on her sister's door loudly. "You up?"

A few seconds of groaning later and her sister opened the door looking none too pleased. "Yeah?" Tootie asked with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Wanna hang out?" Vicki smiled at her sister, a genuine smile. One that immediately put the glasses-wearing girl on edge.

"Hang... out? Like... like doing what?"

"I dunno!" Vicki shrugged. "Whatever you want! I just wanna enjoy the day with my favorite sister!" Again, Vicki smiled at Tootie excitedly.

"Um... Wha- Are you feeling okay?" Tootie reached up and felt Vicki's forehead. "You don't have a fever..."

"I feel great, really! Why, you think I'm sick or something?" Vicki frowned in concern.

"Well... you're acting... really strange... You get a boyfriend last night or something? Or... please tell me you didn't kill someone..." Tootie whined out and facepalmed. Something like _that_ would put her sister in a good mood.

"Kill someone? Seriously Tootie? I can't be happy?"

"I didn't say that..." Tootie looked over her shoulder at her bed, which, while empty, seemed to be beckoning for her to return to its warm embrace. Then she looked over her bed and out the window above it. "Ah. I see..." Tootie returned her attention to her oddly upbeat sister. "You're in a good mood because of the weather, aren't ya?"

"Maybe..." Vicki replied coyly. "You're one of the few people that knows-"

"I'm the _only_ person that knows. And no, I don't want to hang out today. I want to sleep in, considering it's Saturday. Y'know, the day most high school kids sleep in?" Tootie yawned again and stretched. "Why not ask Rachel? Or Heather? Or... I dunno, one of your other friends?"

"Because I wanted to ask _you_ first!" Vicki beamed at her sister. "But that's okay! You catch up on your beauty sleep, I'll chill with someone else. See you later today, Toots!" Vicki leaned in and gave her sister a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling a one-eighty and heading into the bathroom, then shutting the door behind her.

"You're so... weird!" Tootie playfully shouted as she closed her bedroom door, made her way over to her window, and opened it, allowing the cool, damp air to come into her room. "It's a beautiful day... for sleeping." she crawled into bed under the covers and wrapped them around her, feeling the warm grip of sleep already upon her once more...

After showering, drying off, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed in a green t-shirt and black, knee-length shorts, Vicki raced back into her room and grabbed her phone, then flopped down onto her bed and immediately began dialing her friends' phone numbers, starting with Rachel...

And moving on to Heather when Rachel declined...

And moving on to Lisa when Heather didn't want to hang out on account of the rain...

And finally gave up when Lisa too turned her down.

"Oh... Isn't there anyone I can enjoy this day with?!" Vicki was not angry, no matter how much it may be expected or seemed. She was truly, genuinely sad that everyone in her life disliked rainy days, unlike her. "Although..." Vicki flipped over on her bed to lie on her back with her arms behind her back. "There _is_ one person that I could get to enjoy this day with me..." Vicki smirked to herself as she sprang out of bed and dashed out of her room.

_Meanwhile..._

Timmy Turner awoke and rolled out of bed, making sure to land on all fours so as not to hurt himself, or wake his parents(or godparents). It already felt like today was going to be a lazy Saturday, which was only confirmed as Timmy quietly made his way down to the living room to spy two somewhat disconcerting things. The first was the window that showed the Turner residence's front lawn. It was raining. Quite hard actually.

The second was less intriguing than the first, but only because the sixteen year old had grown used to it. A post-it note sat upon the coffee table, the poor thing so crammed with words that it appeared to be more pen ink than paper at this point.

Timmy walked over(no longer needing to be stealthy as he imagined what the note more than likely said) and grabbed the note.

_Dear Timmy, we're going out for awhile. Mostly grocery shopping, but your Father wants to stop at Wall 2 Wall mart for a few things, as well as stop by the Dinkleburgs' house to rub in their face that we have a child and they don't. We should be back in time for dinner._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Timmy covered his mouth as he yawned. "Okay..."

It certainly wasn't a loving note, and it would be nice if they brought him along for _something_ once in a while, but at least they wouldn't be gone long enough to require Vicki's services. The girl didn't even babysit anyone besides him anymore! Of course she had mellowed out over the years, teenagers could be cruel, and Vicki was most definitely a prime example.

But against all odds, the pink-eyed girl-turned-woman had become... a fairly decent person. She still made Timmy do his chores... Or... _"Does she?"_ It had never struck Timmy until now, but he always did what Vicki told him. He didn't _have _to do his chores... She couldn't exactly force him...

So then why did he still do them unquestioningly? He couldn't be sure. Before today, it just seemed natural, but now... He supposed he listened to her for the same reason that he occasionally stuck his neck out for her. If he was gonna keep Cosmo and Wanda around, he needed her around. And refusing to do his chores would only result in unnecessary arguments and fighting. It was better to keep things peaceful than incite a war.

Timmy crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash, then entered the kitchen and set about making himself a breakfast fit for a king. Why? "Why not?"

Several minutes of cooking later, and the kitchen table was nearly covered by plates of food. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, toast... "Phew!" Timmy wiped his brow and slumped down into his chair. "Don't want to get rusty, but maybe I... heheh... overdid it?"

A knocking sound rang out through the house, somehow breaking past the sound of the heavy rain and finding its way to Timmy's ears. "Who in their right mind would be out in this?" Standing up, Timmy grabbed a slice of toast and smeared some grape jelly on it, then walked though the kitchen and living room and stopped at the door. A look out the window revealed that it was still raining heavily.

Timmy stuck the slice of toast in his mouth and unlocked the door, then opened it to find the _last_ person he expected to find on his front steps in the pouring rain.

"Hiya!" Vicki waved at Timmy in greeting with a wide smile on her face.

Timmy immediately tensed up at her greeting however, and took a step back as his jaw clenched and he bit into his toast. The action caused the toast to drop out of his mouth and fall toward the ground, only to be caught by Vicki.

"Thanks!" Vicki lifted the forgotten slice of toast to her mouth and took a bite. "How'd you know I like grape jelly? You spying on me or something?" the red-head walked past Timmy into his house, leaving said brunet standing in his doorway feeling _very_ confused.

After several seconds of standing in his own front doorway like an idiot, Timmy regained the presence of mind to shut his front door and turned to face Vicki... Only to find that she was gone. "What the- What is going on?!"

Timmy made his way back toward the kitchen. Had he imagined her? Did he finally lose his mind with all the magic and craziness in his life? Maybe... he was dreaming? Timmy pinched his arm, making sure to dig the nail in a bit. "Nope. I'm awake... Or this is a _really_ lucid dream..."

Unfortunately, upon re-entering the kitchen, Timmy found the girl that was essentially his nemesis sitting at the table, looking _far_ too happy as she ate _his_ breakfast. "Oh! I forgot to say good morning... Good morning!" she smiled again as she ate _his_ toast.

"_What the fuck."_ Hesitantly, Timmy walked over and stopped next to Vicki and leaned down to look at her closely. "You're... a hallucination, right? This is some kind of weird, mid-teen life crisis thing, telling me I have to be nicer to my evil babysitter, right?"

"Well, I don't _feel_ like a hallucination, but who knows?" Vicki spoke nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Hm..." Timmy watched as droplets of water dripped off Vicki's completely soaked hair and onto the floor. _"Maybe I could..."_ throwing caution(and sanity) to the wind, Timmy brought his hand up and touched Vicki's forearm, feeling the dampness and goosebumps on her skin. _"Okay, so she seems real and WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" _the brunet pulled his hand away and jumped back as if he had been burned.

"Something wrong?" Vicki looked closely at her arm. "They're just goosebumps. I don't have a disease... Why are you so jumpy?"

"Wha... Who... are you?" this was NOT Vicki, no way was this Vicki. His Vicki was evil, mean, cruel, teasing... All sorts of things that contrasted sharply with the personality of this Vicki. She simply couldn't be _his_ Vicki. _"Wait. _My _Vicki? I really am losing it..."_

"Me? I'm Vicki! Your favorite babysitter? We've known each other for eight years now!" she smiled at him once more as she closed her eyes. It was... a Tootie smile. Not evil, not at all. More endearing and... _cute_?

Timmy mentally gagged. "Are you... feeling alright?" he walked over next to Vicki, feeling slightly more confident as it didn't _seem_ like she was going to kill him, and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever... Did you hit your head or something?" He was _not_ concerned for her, not like _that_ anyway. He was merely worried that she might have some kind of head injury... Or a brain hemorrhage. A dead Vicki was not something he wanted, no matter how mean she could be.

"I'm fine!" Vicki moved Timmy's hand away from her head. "Tootie asked me the same thing this morning. You'd think me being happy was the most unheard of thing ever."

"Well... You've been happy before... But that was when you were with Ricky, or torturing me, or whenever my parents give you a truckload of money. You... You seem genuinely happy... Or you're _really_ trying to mess with me." he felt... incredibly uneasy. For eight years Vicki had been... just the way she had been! Now... it was like he was introduced to her evil all over again, except it was the exact opposite. Timmy moved away from Vicki now and sat down across from her at the table. "Do you... want a towel or something?"

"What for?" she picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it.

"You're soaked to the skin... Aren't you cold?" Granted, it _was_ summer, but it had been raining since early morning, and from what Timmy could tell due to her car's absence, Vicki had walked to his house from her own. "You might... I dunno, get sick or something..."

"Hm? You worried about me?" Vicki leaned on her elbow and quirked an eyebrow up at Timmy. "That's sweet! But I'm okay, really. Thank you for your concern though!"

This was a trick. There was absolutely no other explanation. Vicki was waiting until he lowered his guard and said something to make a fool of himself, and then she'd go right back to being horrible. "I-! I wasn't concerned about you! I just don't want to get sick when you inevitably do!" he knew what that familiar warm feeling on his cheeks was. She had actually made him blush, and now he'd never hear the end of it.

Except instead of her insulting or teasing him, Timmy heard giggling. Actual, happy, schoolgirl giggling. "I'm glad Tootie and my friends didn't feel like doing anything today! You're a trip!" Vicki spoke between little childish giggles.

"_What the hell is going _on_?! I didn't wish for Vicki to be nicer... Not recently anyway..."_ "Okay. So what's going on here? Seriously. Did you get a boyfriend or something? Gonna quit babysitting? Or... you won a trip to Tibecuador, right? Why are you torturing me like this?! Just go back to being normal, mean Vicki! Please!" Yes, Timmy Turner was actually pleading with his evil babysitter to be... well, evil. Strange as it may seem.

The red-head stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before her lips twitched up into a grin again. "You're strange, you know that? I don't feel like being mean today-"

Was she actually acknowledging her meanness? _"Maybe I'm dead? Maybe this is what heaven's like? Things are cool with everyone, my babysitter acts like a human being... No wait, mom and dad still leave me alone at home. Either I'm not dead, or this is a very sick and twisted version of Hell!"_

"Is there something wrong with that?" No edge to her voice, no venom in her words, no scowl on her face... Not even a hint of disdain towards the boy that she seemed to reserve all her disdain for...

Years of being raised almost exclusively by Vicki had caused Timmy to adopt some of her mannerisms. Most important being her distrust of things being 'too good'. If something was too good to be true in Vicki's pink eyes, it usually was. And Timmy felt similar to most things in life, especially now. "I... Guess not..."

"Good! Now, mind if I partake a bit more from this buffet?"

"I made it for me... But I... Overdid it a little. Be my guest."

"Thank you."

"_This is too weird... Thanking me? Asking if she can eat the food I made? If she apologizes, I'm done."_ Timmy watched as Vicki took a bit of food here and there and piled it onto an empty plate, occasionally sampling as she did.

"Make all this yourself?"

"Y-yeah- Yes. Parents were gone by the time I woke up, it's Saturday, and I was hungry." Timmy was speaking almost robotically. How was he supposed to act around... A Vicki that wasn't evil?

"Well I'm impressed! Have I ever told you you're a really good cook?"

"N-not until now..." _"Let's see what I can get away with..."_ "Have I ever told you that you're a cold, unfeeling, manipulative bitch with a penchant for crushing dreams and spreading misery?" _"There, no way she'll still be nice after-"_

"Not until now." she mocked him with a grin. "But that's no way to talk to a lady, or your babysitter."

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize." Timmy frowned at her as his plan failed to incite a more... expected reaction.

"No. I know I'm not easy on you. And I'm not about to apologize for what I do either. Torturing you is some of the best fun I have. But I also don't think that what you just said to me is completely justified, do you?" she again leaned on her elbow and shot him a smirk, accompanied by a half-lidded expression that made Timmy uncomfortable for a whole new set of reasons.

The brunet watched as a single drop of water ran down from her hairline, down her cheek, and down to her chin, before dripping off onto the table. The fact that she was soaked returned to the forefront of Timmy's mind. There was a certain subdued quality to her normally fiery hair, though she had apparently opted to keep it in a ponytail. And her clothes stuck to her skin, magnifying every curve, leaving her shirt somewhat see-through and- _"What the Hell am I thinking?!" _"Why are you here?!" the question came out far more forcefully than Timmy had intended, due to how flustered he had become upon realizing that his damnable teenage hormones had taken over his thought processes.

"I was bored." Vicki said nonchalantly as she sat up straight and returned her attention to her food. "I already asked Tootie if she wanted to hang out, but as you can see, she didn't. Next were my friends, but they all prefer to sleep in on a rainy Saturday morning, can you believe that?"

"...Yes, actually. That's what _normal_ people do." Timmy stated matter-of-factly.

"Well normal is boring. I couldn't stay cooped up in the house on a wonderful day like this!" Vicki stood up from the table, having eaten her fill, and washed her plate.

"_Wonderful day...?"_ Timmy looked over the back of his chair and out the window. _"Yep. Still pouring out."_ "How is today 'wonderful'? It's a monsoon out there!"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far... It's been hot all week, this is exactly the storm we needed to cool things off."

"...Ah, I see."

"See what?" Vicki turned away from the sink and looked at Timmy curiously.

"You like this weather, don't you?" It finally made sense. Anyone else would be excited for a sunny day, but for this girl that seemed to cause the skies to darken wherever she went, it only made sense for her to like the rain.

"Ding! You got it!" Vicki quickly stepped forward and stopped in front of the still seated Timmy, then ruffled his hair affectionately. Yes, affectionately.

"Why are you here?" there would be time to worry about his pinkened cheeks later, Timmy at least knew why she was acting so... Not her, now he wanted to know how he fit into this insane equation.

"Told you, I'm bored. No one else wants to hang out, so you're up to bat."

"_This is _so_ weird..."_ Where was the Vicki that Timmy had grown up despising? The one that made him shiver in fear of as a kid? The one that haunted his nightmares, lied to his parents, and generally did her best to ruin his life? This... this person wasn't her. Not really, anyway. But... It was her. She looked the same, sounded(almost) the same, and she had let a bit of her real self slip when she mentioned not apologizing. As much as this _wasn't_ Vicki, she most definitely _was_ Vicki. "Okay... So what do you want?"

"To hang out, duh."

How could she just... Just do a complete about-face in personality like this?! Was the rain magical or something?! "Hang... Out...? Like how? Video games?"

"No... I was thinking more along the lines of out."

"What? Like a date?" Timmy asked smartly, he thought.

It wasn't.

That half-lidded expression and smile returned, this time accompanied by a less sweet and more sultry voice as she leaned in close. "You want it to be?"

Timmy scrambled in reverse, hoping to keep as much distance between himself and his babysitter as he could once his mind started going to some _very_ horrible places. Unfortunately, this action caused him to fall out of his chair and unceremoniously fall onto the floor with a 'Thump'. "Agh! What _are_ you doing?!"

"Waiting for you to go get dressed."

"I didn't agree to anything! And who says I have to go with you anyway?! Maybe I'll just-"

"Kick me out? You wouldn't do that to your _favorite _babysitter, would you?"

"I- Um... P-probably not..." Timmy sighed and stood up. "Where are we even gonna go?"

"I dunno!"

"But there's thunder and lightning out there! What if we get struck?"

"You've got a higher chance of scoring tonight than being struck by lightning."

Yep. Definitely still Vicki. Her brand of deadpan humor was shining through now. "I'll go get dressed..." Timmy left Vicki in the kitchen and went upstairs to his room.

"Don't take long! I don't want to waste any time!" she called up to him, then went into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

Timmy walked by his godparents' fishbowl after grabbing a change of clothes. If the loud snoring coming form the bowl was anything to go by, Cosmo at the very least was still asleep, and Wanda probably had in earplugs so she could sleep.

Not that he actually needed them anyway. The whole reason he had his fairies was because Vicki made his life miserable. Except for today. While her behavior was well beyond odd, she had yet to do anything mean to him. In fact, she had complimented him today. Something she had not only never done, but something that Timmy couldn't possibly even imagine her doing. Not without magical influence anyway.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hm? Gah!" Timmy looked to his left to see Vicki standing next to him and jumped.

"There is no Gah, only Vicki..." she giggled at her joke. "Sorry, that was bad. Anyway, c'mon! Take your shower!" Vicki opened the bathroom door and grabbed Timmy's arm as she went in, then yanked him after her before lithely dodging around him and back out into the hallway. "Don't take long now!"

Timmy watched Vicki shut the door and heard her feet on the stairs as she retreated to the living room. "And there's the apology. Right. I'm done." if Timmy's brain did indeed have an 'off' switch, this is the part where he'd press it hard enough to keep it in that position permanently. However, it didn't.

Timmy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed dramatically. He just couldn't bring himself to turn her down and act mean like he knew she would if their roles were reversed. It wasn't that her upbeat attitude was infectious, he simply was unable to tell her no, and he had no idea why. "Wanda?"

Despite the fact that Timmy had only quietly spoken her name, his pink-haired fairy godmother appeared before him with a yawn. "Mornin' Sport, what's up?"

"Sorry to wake you, just need a quick wish, then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay." Wanda tiredly rubbed her eyes and spoke though another yawn.

"I wish I had two coats, one for me and one in Vicki's size."

"...Why?" Wanda waved her wand and the two coats appeared, one a similar color to Timmy's shirt(pink), the other a slightly darker green than Vicki's shirt, before falling on the floor.

Timmy was positive that if he had been dealing with the normal Vicki, she would've told him that he cared too much. Cared about people that didn't deserve his care, but that was just how he was. "I honestly have no idea."

"O...kay then. Anything else Timmy? Maybe a lobotomy? Considering what I'm pretty sure _you're_ considering?" the concern in Wanda's voice was quite obvious.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Timmy grinned at her joke.

"Alright then. Have... fun?"

"Let's go with that. Fun." Timmy watched his fairy godmother poof away and turned on the shower. Seeing as how he had failed to elicit an angry response in the red-head, and didn't have any plans today anyway, the brunet figured there was only one option left. "Just go with it."

_Meanwhile..._

"What to do, what to do..." Vicki was currently pacing about the living room, thinking of- What else? What to do. There weren't exactly a lot of things one could do on a rainy day in Dimmsdale. The nearest theme parks were probably closed, Timmy was literally the only person she could find that would hang out with her... What exactly could they do? She hadn't honestly thought she'd get this far. "Eh... I'll think of something!"

Having temporarily staved off the concern of what her and Timmy would do today, Vicki focused her mind on a somewhat more pressing matter. This being the brunet's odd behavior around her. She wondered how naïve the boy thought she was, and if he thought she hadn't noticed him ogling her. She probably wouldn't have, had he not made it so obvious. Were it any other day, she would've teased him for it, made fun of him, blah blah blah. But today was different.

Today she was in a _good_ mood. Today she was... slightly more receptive to the idea of the brunet having the hots for her, though she always had her(unfounded) suspicions. However... there was also the fact that Timmy himself was _not_ receptive to the idea, not completely anyway. It was a bit odd for her to have these thoughts, she could admit that. Normally they'd be cast to the back of her mind, and part of her still wanted to. After all, she hadn't undergone a personality shift into a different Vicki. She was still her. Still greedy, evil, and generally unpleasant, but the rain had left her in a wonderful mood, suppressing the less pleasant side of her. "Wonder what's taking him so long?"

Vicki moved back to the staircase and climbed them, then stopped outside the bathroom door as it opened.

"Gah!" Timmy again jumped at the sight of Vicki and grabbed his chest. "Stop doing that!"

"I'm impatient. Thought you fell in."

"Fell in... The shower?"

Vicki shrugged.

Timmy looked at her. She seemed to have settled down a little since she had come over. Whether this was a good thing or not had yet to be seen. Settling down might mean going back to how she usually was. An eventuality to be avoided for as long as possible. "I-I got you a coat..."

"From the bathroom?" she smirked in amusement. And likely confusion.

"_I didn't really expect you to meet me at the bathroom door..."_ "From... the internet."

"Okay... Well thanks, but I don't need it. I walked here in the rain and it isn't _that_ cold. Remember how it's still summer?" Vicki wrung her shirt out on the floor. "I'm good, really."

"Could you maybe wear it anyway? I..." Timmy trailed off and blushed once again.

"_Is he seriously _this_ awkward around girls?" _"You...?"

"I- I don't want you to get sick?" _"Great, final nail in the coffin. There's no way she won't make fun of me for that comment..."_

"Alright fine." Vicki took the coat from him and put it on. "Twist my arm..."

It was hard to tell if she was messing around, or if she was actually annoyed by his caring for her well-being. Being the generally nice person that he was, it didn't take long for Timmy to convince himself that it would be better to be nice to Vicki and accept her oddly pleasant behavior than to continue questioning it and thinking it was all a ruse to get him to drop his guard. It may have also had something to do with the fact that he found her to be fairly attractive when she wasn't forcing him to do chores or screaming at him. Maybe.

"Any idea where we're going?" Timmy pulled on his own coat as he asked.

"Nope! Exciting, isn't it?" Vicki leaned in uncomfortably close, that wide smirk back on her face.

"It would be... But I'm a little concerned with that maniacal look in your eyes..." Timmy tried to laugh off his lame attempt at a joke, and failed miserably. His laugh sounded more nervous than anything else.

"Nah... Have a little faith in your babysitter! We're gonna have fun!"

Every bone, muscle, tendon, blood vessel... Every _cell_ of Timmy's being screamed at him that this was a bad idea. Vicki's idea of fun was straight-up torture, why would she change now? Why would a random meteorological anomaly cause a shift in the personality of the person that absolutely hates your guts?!

"Coming?" Vicki looked around the corner at Timmy, having apparently made her way over to the stairs while the brunet was lost in thought.

"Uh... Yeah." Timmy followed after Vicki down the stairs and joined her in the living room. He had been wrong about trusting people before, and he knew that trusting Vicki was a recipe for disaster, but part of him(not just the hormonal teenager part) wanted to give her a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should've wished for an umbrella..." Timmy muttered to himself as he stood behind Vicki.

"Hm? You say something?"

"Just thinking out loud."

"Oh, alright then!" Vicki exclaimed as she returned her gaze to the heavens and closed her eyes.

That unreadable smile was back on her face, the one that didn't affect him, or so Timmy told himself when he first saw it. His earlier resolve was breaking. He wasn't sure if it was her new demeanor, the cold-ish rain falling on their heads, the smile itself, how beautiful she looked in the rain, or the fact that he was currently knee-deep in water.

Why? Because Vicki had insisted that they go catch frogs. During a thunderstorm.

They were currently in one of Dimmsdale's larger parks, one that was thankfully deserted, save for the teen and his babysitter, likely because everyone else was a hell of a lot smarter than they were. They always tell you to avoid open, flat ground during a thunder and lightning storm to avoid being struck, though it seemed that Vicki either missed that class, or didn't really give a damn.

It had been a few hours since they had left Timmy's house, and in that time, the two had gotten soaked by the rain. But more important than that, they had talked. More than they ever had in the eight years they had known each other. Past experiences, failed relationships, their families, the time they had spent together as enemies, as something a little closer to friends... It was eye-opening, for Timmy, at least. Vicki, on the other hand, had made no confessions or commitments concerning her feelings for the brunet.

And in that time, Timmy had considered, like _seriously_ considered, his feelings for the red-head. He was by no means head over heels for her, but he could admit that he enjoyed her presence... Today. She'd be quite a catch... For someone with brain damage. _"Or me."_ Timmy's main concern however, was if this particular mood of hers was going to have an extended stay or not.

This was the first time he'd seen her this happy and cheerful without either torturing him with her boyfriend or magic being involved, and it concerned him. So far, he had at least come to the realization that this wasn't a ruse... Or if it was, Vicki was so dedicated to it that _if_ it really was, Timmy might not call her out on it simply because of the impressive lengths she was going to to maintain it.

"What are you doing?" Timmy at last asked her, since she had been simply standing in the shallow pond with him for several minutes while apparently spacing out.

"Just enjoying the rain."

"Well I'm getting cold. And I'm soaked. And I'm pretty sure the only thing I've caught so far are the beginnings of a cold and a few leeches." Timmy lifted up his pant leg and scratched the spot where he had found a leech earlier.

"You get them off you?" Vicki didn't bother looking at Timmy. Her eyes remained closed, yet continued to face upward at the sky. "Nasty little buggers." she trailed off at the end.

"Yeah, I-" Timmy looked closely at Vicki's leg as a small blackish leech crawled up it. "Can we get out of this damn pond already?!" taking the small knife off his belt, Timmy strode over to the red-head and bent over to delicately slide it over her skin, making sure to keep from cutting her, yet making sure the leech came off. "Damn these things..." He paused as he felt Vicki's hand in his hair again, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Thanks."

Timmy looked up at her in time to see the smile on her face fade slightly.

"Where'd you get that knife?" she opened her eyes and looked at him seriously.

"_Ah crap."_ "Um... you left it at my house one day, after you left. I couldn't find the TV remote, so I figured it must've gotten stuck between the couch cushions..." Timmy smirked at her. "Imagine my surprise when I found this." the brunet held up the small double-edged knife. The blade itself was only about two and a half, maybe three inches long, the handle a bit shorter, but wrapped around the handle was a thin, dark green rope, clearly meant to serve as a grip.

"Hm." Vicki snatched the knife away with lightning speed and looked closely at it. "Was wondering what I did with this. You know you shouldn't carry it around, right?" she glanced at him as she ran her index finger along the blade.

"Not like it's difficult to hide." Timmy lifted his shirt to expose his belt, which currently held the sheath for the small knife. "Besides, I'm wearing a pink hat, a pink shirt under my pink coat... I don't seem all that suspicious, so I doubt I'm gonna get searched any time soon."

"Fair enough." Vicki tossed the knife back to Timmy. "You can keep it."

"You sure?" Timmy looked the knife over and returned it to its sheath.

"It's getting more use from you than it would from me, so yeah, keep it. Maybe you'll, I dunno, save someone's life with it one day."

"Alright, thanks." _"Save someone's life? Right..."_

"Aha!" Vicki shot her arm into the water, causing Timmy to jump back and nearly fall backward.

"Would you stop doing that?! I-"

Vicki stood up with a frog clutched in her hand. The creature was making a noise somewhere between a croak and a scream. "You need to stop being so jumpy." she grinned at him. "And you need to pay attention like me. How many have you caught again?"

"...I'm on leech removal duty." A poor defense for his lack of captured amphibians, to be sure, but it _was_ true... Timmy climbed out of the pond and wrung out his shirt and jeans(to the best of his ability) as the rain began to die down.

"Don't tell me you're already quitting on me?!" Vicki asked as the frog slipped out of her hand and dove back into the water. The red-head attempted to quickly follow Timmy out of the pond, but nearly fell over as she did.

"Careful... You fall in and you'll get covered in those damn blood suckers. Here." Timmy stuck his arm out, meaning for Vicki to take his hand.

She stopped upon seeing this gesture. Was he really meaning for her to take his hand? Did he realize what it meant for her to be helped by him in such a way? ...Was she overthinking this? Probably. Vicki shuffled a bit closer through the water and grabbed Timmy's hand, allowing him to keep her steady as she moved toward the bank of the pond.

"Eugh! Your hand's all slimy!" Timmy grimaced as she gripped his hand tighter, keeping him from pulling it away.

"I was holding a frog. What'd you expect?"

"For you to wipe your hand off? Let go!" Timmy tried to yank his hand away, but while he _was_ strong enough to pull Vicki out of the pond, he was not strong enough to pull his hand out of hers, causing him to pull her off her feet, and crashing into him, whereupon he fell backward onto the soaked grass. With her landing on top of him.

There was a sudden clap of thunder and a flash of lightning in the distance as Timmy looked at Vicki with wide eyes, and Vicki looked at Timmy in much the same way, then both looked at their touching noses.

He found it odd that he had never realized how pretty Vicki's eyes looked. Then again, this was most certainly the closest he had ever been to the red-head. A certain thought came to mind, and though it was most assuredly a bad one, Timmy wasn't the type to pass up a bad idea. And maybe it would get her to blush in retaliation for all the times she had made him blush. Timmy relaxed and raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Vicki. "You planning on making this worth my while?"

For only a split second, Timmy saw a spark of genuine surprise in Vicki's eyes at his question. Unfortunately, no blush grew across her face, instead, Vicki got over her shock nearly instantly and shot him a sultry look. "I'm considering it..."

"Huh?" Timmy squeaked out. True to her nature, Vicki had effortlessly turned the tables on him, and he blushed again, realizing not just how serious she sounded, but also how close they were. "I- Um..."

Vicki smirked and chuckled as she put her hand on his chest and pushed herself up, making sure to wipe the frog slime on Timmy's coat as she did. "You're cute, y'know that?" Vicki offered her own hand to Timmy now.

"What?" Timmy's brain was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. All the assurances he had made to himself saying that he'd accept this new mood of Vicki's had gone right out the window with her last two comments. Despite this, he retained enough of his motor skills to numbly reach out and grab Vicki's hand to allow her to pull him to his feet. "C-cute? Me?" Timmy took a few steps back. He had to have misheard. He _had_ to.

"I saw through your little game there. Trying to make me blush, right?" that knowing smirk remained on her face.

"How did you- I- ...What did you expect me to say with a pretty girl lying on top of me?!" Timmy looked at Vicki, seriously expecting an answer before he came to the realization of what he had just said. _"Fuck me..."_ this new attitude of hers had completely thrown him off his game! Actually admitting that he thought she was pretty?! What was he _thinking_?! _"Might as well take a gun to my head now, cause I'm absolutely screwed socially."_ Timmy brought his hand up to his face with a loud slapping sound, commonly known as a facepalm. "Can we just forget about me saying that?"

"If you want." Vicki shrugged.

"R-really? Just... like that?"

"Sure. You expect me to tease you about it or something?"

"...Well yeah..."

"Hm." for the first time today, Vicki dropped her upbeat attitude and replaced it with a more melancholic look as she frowned. "You don't think very highly of me, do you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean... You don't really like me. As a person. You clearly like me for my looks; and don't try to hide it, you're bad at that." Vicki took a step toward Timmy, making him take a step back in response. "And you're clearly still afraid of me. Even with how nice I've been today, you're still wary, right? You think this is all a trick by me, trying to get you to lower your guard, at which point I'll strike, just to see that look of surprise as you realize that I'm still me, am I right so far?"

Damn. He was still struggling to figure both himself and her out, yet she had managed to figure him out rather easily... Or she had known the whole time. "Can you blame me?"

"Of course not." Vicki took another step forward, but was surprised as Timmy didn't budge this time. "I know how I've been, and I know I'm normally unapologetic, to the point that when you think of me apologizing for something, it sets off little alarm bells in your head that tell you I must have some horrible plan, right?"

Was there even a point in trying to lie to her? She seemed to pick up on every little tell he had, even when he had no idea he was doing them. He nodded, confirming her assumption.

"Thought so." Vicki fist-pumped in a somewhat reserved manner. She _did_ love being right. "Y'know, I can't figure you out."

Wait, what? She couldn't figure _him_ out?! "What about you and how you've been acting today?"

"So? I like- Hm... I _love_ the rain, I can't explain why, I just do. And yeah, it puts me in a great mood. Now you're one of only two people who know that. Anymore questions?"

"What about... why ask me to hang out with you? Don't you... hate me?" he didn't want her answer to be 'yes', no matter how much he believed it was true, he didn't-

"Hate you? Whatever gave you... Sorry... Stupid question." Vicki looked away ashamedly and rubbed the back of her head. "It must really seem like I do, huh?"

"That kind of response can only mean-"

"That I don't."

"So why are you so-"

"Dunno."

Another thunderclap, this one far more distant now, as the rain began to lighten up.

"You don't know..." Timmy considered her words for several seconds and began to chuckle. "I don't know what I expected."

"You know what I _do_ know though?" Vicki quickly strode over to Timmy and stopped in front of him, making him flinch(old habits are hard to break).

Timmy nodded his head back and forth slowly.

"I know you like me, dontcha?" Vicki leaned in close again, bending over just slightly so she was eye-level with Timmy.

"I-" Timmy caught himself and stopped, then took a few steps back. "Who I like doesn't matter. Soon as the rain's gone, you'll go right back to treating me like garbage. I put myself through enough crap chasing after Trixie, I'm not gonna do it again. Especially not with someone who I _know_ is only going to hurt me in the end."

"You _know_, huh? Didn't know you were psychic. You're that afraid then?"

"Afraid?" What could she be getting at now? Timmy stepped toward her now, not realizing she was simply goading him on.

"Mm. Afraid of me, of letting someone in and getting hurt again, afraid of the thoughts of a relationship with your _evil_ babysitter. You're. Scared." a bit of her old self was bleeding through, only because she was letting it though. She was still in a pretty good mood, but her Twerp was getting all serious on her, she had to do the same to avoid hurting his... _"What do they call that? Male pride or something?"_ "Tell me I'm wrong. Or, tell me you like me."

"You _are_ wrong. And I _do_ like you. I can admit that. But I also know better, you wouldn't pass up a chance to hurt me, it's... who you are." Timmy looked down sadly. "You can't promise me that you'll be nice to me, treat me the way I want to treat you..." he looked up again to meet her beautiful eyes. "So it doesn't matter that I like you. People only change for the better if they want to, and I know you don't want to..."

She found herself wondering if he was crying. His eyes looked red, but it was still raining enough that she couldn't be sure if he was crying or not. More important than that however, was what he had just said to her. It cut her deep, deeper than any comment she had ever received. She knew she was bad... but if he did indeed like her... Had her being as mean as she was... "You think you know me? Think you know I'd never apologize for anything? You don't know me, Timmy. I'm not as heartless as you'd like to think, I know I've been awful to you, but saying I'd never apologize? That I wouldn't be willing to change my ways 'cause I don't want to? If I could find the right person, maybe I wouldn't be so mean! Ever think of that?!" that was it, he had succeeded in souring her mood to the point that the version of her that he hated so much had come back out. Maybe he'd be happy that she _wasn't_ happy...

"I don't want you to change." while there was a hint of determination in his voice, Timmy still gave her a sad look.

"What now? I thought you-"

"I know how you are, and I like how you are. Your sense of humor, the way you act towards people, everything about you is you, it's who you are. I'm not asking you to be a completely different person, I just want- I dunno what I want... I guess I want you to treat me like I matter, like I'm not some annoying little kid that you can boss around whenever you want..."

"You want special privileges because you'd be my boyfriend?"

"Is... that too much to ask?"

She supposed it wasn't... But how could she get him to understand that she wasn't about to change overnight? She could admit that it had been quite some time since her last relationship, enough time that she felt ready to try again... She just had to figure out if she wanted it bad enough... Timmy admitted to liking her; a meaningful first step, but did she even like him? Sure he had some endearing qualities... "I can't promise you anything, you're right about that. Even if it rained everyday for a year, I wouldn't always be happy like I was today... But you said yourself that you don't want me to change..."

"I don't. I don't want you to become this all around nice person that gives to charities and suddenly loves sunshine and rainbows. At the end of the day, I just want someone who's there for me as much as I am for them."

He sounded so... whiny, so needy... This was a side of her Twerp that she had never seen, yet always presumed existed. He wanted... a sappy, cliché, cheesy, boring romance with her. Not the kind with Ricky, where they were always at each others throats, not the kind like with Mark, where there were far too many tentacles involved, and not the kind with Chip either, considering she had no need to tie Timmy to a chair, he _did_ want this... Now there was just the problem of figuring out if she did too... "Let's... play a game."

"Huh?" she didn't seem as angry as she had a few minutes ago, but with Vicki, it was pretty hard to tell how she felt. "What kind of a game?" Timmy asked warily.

The red-head took a step forward so she was right in front of him. "Just a little something to pass the time... You're it!" she beamed at him as she roughly pushed him to the ground with both hands and darted off in the opposite direction.

"Oof!" Timmy fell back onto the wet grass again and stared up at the sky for several seconds. "Well, at least she's in a good mood... I think." He sat up just in time to see that Vicki was already at least a hundred feet away. How she could move so fast in those boots on soaking wet grass, he'd never know. Timmy stood up off the ground and wiped some loose blades of grass off his clothes. "So it's tag then, is it?" taking a confident first step to begin his sprint after the red-head, Timmy learned first hand just _how_ slippery wet grass could be as he slipped and fell straight down into a faceplant. "I deserved that." Timmy's came out muffled as he laid on the ground.

"You dead?" Vicki called from somewhere far ahead.

"If only." Timmy said as he scrambled to his feet and took off after his babysitter. How she managed to avoid slipping, yet run so fast, was something he'd have to ask her once he caught her. And he _would_ catch her. She had two, maybe three inches on him in height, at the most. While he was well practiced in the art of running. Mostly away rather than towards, but he had always been faster than her.

Not to mention the fact that, after their little talk, he figured she might be right. It was taking a chance that led him to being out here with her, talking with her, confronting his feelings for her... Maybe he could take one more chance. Nothing life-changing was ever accomplished in one's comfort zone...

He looked ahead to see that she had stopped. Waiting for him... What did she expect? What thoughts were going through her mind? Did she like him too? Would she hurt him? Would she accept him?

Timmy shook his head as he ran to clear his thoughts. There was no time to be crushed by doubt. Running through the light rain like this... He could see, if only a little, why Vicki liked the rain so much, he just couldn't put it into words, just like her. _"Wonder if I should get a gym membership?"_ He was closing in on her position very quickly... What was he going to do when he reached her?

"Keep up that pace and you might crash into me!"

She sounded happy. Happy was good. Happy meant that she wouldn't get mad at him for-

Timmy leapt forward at Vicki, meaning to tackle her to the ground and end her little game, only to watch for a split second as she effortlessly dodged him by sliding to her right over the grass, leaving him to crash into the ground and tuck and roll. _"__Too easy..."_ Timmy rolled onto all fours and leapt at Vicki again.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than- Ahh!" Vicki half-shrieked, half giggled as Timmy tackled her to the ground. Again their eyes met, then looked down at their touching noses, though this time, Timmy didn't look as unsure about his intentions... Probably because he was on top this time. "Like it rough, huh?"

She watched as the brunet looked down at the space between them, of which there was very little, since he was pressing against her, and pushed himself up as he placed his hands on either side of her. "Didn't hurt you, did I?"

He _would_ concern himself over something like that. "Nope!" Vicki pulled her leg up between her and Timmy, evidently surprising him with how flexible she was, judging by the look on his face, and pushed him off her, then got to her feet and jumped back. "But you got lucky that time. And you're still it!" she smiled widely at him.

"Th-that's not fair!"

"Whoever said I'd play fair?" Vicki crossed her arms under her breasts, clearly on purpose. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

He was. It had been some time since he had played tag with someone. It was always labeled as a kid's game by Chester, and especially AJ... It felt nice to act like a kid again... Or maybe it just felt nice to be giving Vicki a bit of role reversal, since she was usually so big on chasing him... and torturing him when she caught him. Timmy wasn't going to torture her if he caught her... He had something else on his mind. "I'll give you a three second head start." Timmy stuck three fingers in the air at her.

"Really? A whole three seconds?" she smirked at him.

"Nope." Timmy darted forward at Vicki, surprising himself as he didn't slip, and her at how quick he was. For once, he was in the position of the predator, and his normally calm, collected, and unshakeable babysitter was the prey. It was exhilarating!

Of course, she was also giggling like a schoolgirl as she pulled an about-face and dashed away. She wasn't quite faster than him, but their speeds were about equal, and she was heading for one of the park's larger trees... Did she intend to climb it? His question was answered as Vicki reached up and grabbed one of the lower branches, then used her running momentum to swing up onto it, before scrambling up the trunk and stopping atop one of the much higher branches. "I need to rest." she called down to him with a grin.

"I'll bet, after that little stunt..." Timmy muttered as he looked up at her. Climbing trees had never been one of his hobbies, and he wasn't exactly physically built enough to do it either. "Come on... I don't do vertical..."

"Gonna have to, if you want to win! Or... you could give up?" Vicki was happily kicking her legs as they hung over the side of the branch she was sitting on.

"You know it's dangerous to climb trees during a thunderstorm, don't you?" he really hoped she wouldn't point out that-

"The thunderstorm's over. It's barely raining now! Try again." Vicki swung her legs up onto the branch and laid down on it, using her arms as makeshift pillows.

That was the best he had, unfortunately. "Gonna be tired after this." He was _not_ a quitter though. Timmy leapt at the first branch and pulled himself up, though it took more effort than he had expected it to.

"Wow... You made it up one branch! And only _kind of_ sound like you're about to pass out from exhaustion! I'm impressed." Vicki deadpanned as she finished.

"Wha... What's my... Prize if I make it... Up to you?" Timmy looked up at Vicki as she looked down at him over the side of the branch.

"Well... I guess you'll have to make it up here to find out!" she returned to lying down and looking up at the higher branches. The leaves above her served as a crude umbrella, shielding her from the few drops of rain that still fell. And Vicki sighed. Sure, the rain put her in a good mood, but it didn't change who she was as a person. All that... It was in her control. The rain... It was just an excuse. If she wanted to be nice, she just had to... be nice.

"Argh! How did you do this so quick?!"

She looked down at Timmy as he struggled to pull himself up one of the branches. Fine. She wanted to give him a shot. Maybe he wouldn't be as much of a fuck-up as her last couple boyfriends had been, but... That would mean changing for him. "Can I really do this? ..._That's _the question of the hour, isn't it?"

"Who're you talking to up there?" Timmy asked as he climbed up another branch. He felt absolutely exhausted, but the branch Vicki was laying on was right above him.

"My squirrel friends." Vicki flipped over onto her stomach and looked down at Timmy, then reached down. "Here."

The brunet looked up in disbelief at her hand, nearly causing Vicki to break out into a fit of laughter, before taking it and pulling himself up as she braced herself on the branch.

"Jeez, you weigh a ton... Fatass." the red-head sat up and swung a leg over the branch so she was straddling it. "So I guess I owe you some kind of- Eep!" she squeaked. Literally _squeaked_ as Timmy pushed her up against the trunk of the tree and lightly butted his forehead against hers. She expected him to move in for a kiss, but...

"I win." he was still breathing heavily, but there were the beginnings of a victorious smirk breaking out across his face.

"Suppose you did." Vicki shrugged. "Now... You planning on making this worth my while?" she repeated his earlier question.

"_Was that her way of giving me permission?"_ Timmy leaned in; slowly, tentatively. He was feeling an odd mixture of confidence and nervousness, and he was positive that Vicki knew it. A quick brush of his lips against hers was all he got before Vicki pulled him closer and took a measure of control over the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Timmy pulled away, gasping for air. "Gimme... a second..."

They were still close enough for Vicki to feel her Twerp's heart nearly beating out of his chest. "Wow... All that repressed sexual tension is nearly killing you, huh?"

"Yeah, totally not the whole 'I just climbed a tree' thing... I- Ah! What are you doing?!" Timmy yelled as Vicki's hands traveled down to the waist of his pants... and stopped at his belt as she grabbed the knife on said belt.

"Just grabbing this. What'd you- ...Oh... I see... Gotta admit, I've never fucked in a tree before..." Vicki looked around, seemingly more for effect than anything else, before looking back at Timmy. "You want to?"

"I'd prefer to buy you dinner first... Or at least wait until we get back to my house." he wasn't being entirely serious, mostly because he figured Vicki wasn't.

"No sense of adventure." Vicki shrugged her shoulders and shook her head back and forth in mock-disappointment, then re-oriented herself so that her back was to him, and she was facing the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Timmy moved forward along the branch and watched as Vicki fiddled with... something...

"You'll see."

"Or you could tell me." again, Timmy moved closer so that he was able to look over her shoulder, but she simply moved her head in front of his when he tried. "Would you just- Whoa!" the brunet stopped talking as he leaned too far and wrapped his arms around Vicki's midsection to keep from falling off their little perch.

"I always pegged you as the clingy type..." Vicki smirked as she jabbed the knife into the tree and carved into the bark.

"...Probably not a good time to mention that I'm afraid of heights..." seeing his opportunity, Timmy rested his head on Vicki's shoulder to get a better look at what she was doing. _"She's... writing something?"_ "Oh... I see what you're doing... Wait. And you call me corny?! What is this?!"

"Gotta yell right into my ear, don't ya?" Vicki brought her hand up and stuck her finger in her ear, then twisted it around.

"You're seriously doing _that_ though?" Timmy lowered his voice to avoid not damaging her ear, but getting pushed out of a tree.

"Why not? Isn't this what people who are together do?" she had finished writing her own name in the tree, along with a 'plus' sign, and had moved on to Timmy's.

"Who said we're together? Shouldn't we-"

"No, we shouldn't. I've already thought about everything I need to, and with the way you pinned me against this tree, it seems pretty clear that you have too... Unless you're just the 'spur of the moment' type." Vicki finished by carving a heart around their names, then glanced over her shoulder at Timmy. "Are you?"

"I-I've thought about it..." _"For like, five minutes..."_ he leaned his head against hers and inhaled through his nose. She smelled like the rain. _"Guess she's right about me being clingy..."_

"Here." she held up the knife by the blade, intending for him to take it back.

"Hang on to it for now... I like sitting like this."

She felt Timmy snuggle against her. _"Really clingy..." _"Can't say the view's all that great." Vicki stared at the tree in front of her. "Whaddya say we head back to your place?"

"If you want... Is it selfish of me to wish it would rain again tomorrow?" Timmy at last released her.

"Probably. It can't rain _all_ the time... No matter how much you wish it could..."

"_If only you knew..."_ "Yeah... guess you're right..." Timmy opted to go in for another back-hug and rested his head on her shoulder again. He wasn't sulking... not really. It was just that his worries had returned. He liked nice Vicki, and without the rain... Would she really keep being nice? Or would she go back to how she usually was?

"Lemme go."

"_Great, she already sounds annoyed..." _Timmy hesitantly released her and scooted back a bit on the branch. "Sorry, I-"

Vicki re-oriented herself again so that she was facing him and leaned back against the tree, then reached out and pulled Timmy over so he was sitting right in front of her. "Look, before you say anything, or apologize for hugging me- And don't try to say you weren't gonna apologize, I want you to know that... Ugh..." she sighed. "I hate this touchy-feely bullshit..."

"_Classy. Like normal Vicki."_

"I want to try to be a better person. For you. Actually? Only for you. Don't need to go overboard on being nice here..."

"Wow. I- Just... wow. I really make you wanna be a better person?" okay, now Timmy was pushing it, and he knew it. Still, teasing her like she loved to tease him... Was fun.

"You wanna get pushed out of this tree?!" Vicki's face grew crimson at Timmy's question. "Grr... But yeah, that's what I'm trying to say."

"Huh. Never thought I'd be the one to get through the thick Vicki shell and find the sweet, blushy nougat inside-" Timmy leaned back quickly as she swung at him. "Sorry." he put his hands up in defense. "Too much."

Her blush, while fading, remained on her face as she glared at him. "Yeah, 'too much'. And you wonder why I mess with you! Don't you know better than to tempt fate?!" she swung at him again, meaning for it to be playful, only to be stopped as he caught her arm instead of dodging it and leaned toward her, bumping his forehead into hers.

"Evidently not." he didn't wait for her permission this time, nor did he let her take the lead as he crashed his lips into hers.

* * *

A/N: And done! Finally. I don't actually have any real updates concerning my own stories, but I do have news for all you lovely peoples. For those that don't know, we have new members on the Timmy/Vicki ship, these being: SleepyninjaXVIII, Pillow Fights, Pestilent Rider, and my sis(who will probably hit me for this) FickleArtist. All of whom are working on their own great stories, check 'em out when you get the chance.

And then there are, of course, the members I usually promote. DRAGONHOST, Samuel Sadi(Am Sadi), voice of morgoth, hoagie, and I'm pretty sure that covers everyone still alive/writing. Have a Happy Easter!


End file.
